The Truth
by milk-choco-curry
Summary: Feldt's biggest question and source of pain in her life is finally answered. (Takes place during Season 2)


**A/N:**** Hey everyone, hopefully you had a good holiday season. Finally stretching out into other works here. I loved Gundam 00 but it fell off my radar after some time, and then I watched the movie over my holiday break. Now I'm back on the Gundam mindset, and here's my first piece on something I wondered about from the first season. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Truth

Chapter 1

Arios had just docked inside the Ptolemy after its patrol around the Lagrange-1 resource satellites that Celestial Being took cover in on a report from Miss Sumeragi. Veda had provided intel on possible A-LAWS mobile suits headed towards a northern sector of the colonies. Arios and Cherudim were sent out to investigate, and whatever the situation was, Seravee and 00 would be deployed as necessary. It ended up being a large contingent of civilian transports powered by pseudo-GN Drives similar to the GN-X units the A-LAWS piloted. That prompted the return for the two deployed mobile suits, with Arios arriving first.

Allelujah and Marie both stepped out of the Gundam and made their way back into the ship's interior. As the moved along the corridors, Marie noticed something was off about Allelujah.

"Allelujah…is something wrong?" Allelujah turned his head back a little. "Hm? Uh, no. Not really." He continued to move slowly forward. Marie's concern grew, and she grabbed Allelujah's shoulder. "Listen, if this is about your past at the institute…"

"It's not about me!" he yelled out. Marie jerked back with a pained expression. Allelujah's face softened and moved to embrace her. "I'm sorry, I just…I noticed something while heading back. You remember how we made our approach, right?" "Sure, Ptolemy was ahead of us, so we went past it, turned around and lined up the landing sequence as normal." Marie said this so matter-of-factly that Allelujah realized that she never noticed what he saw. He continued, "Well, on that approach, we can see the ship's broadside, and I tend to look that way to check our distance, avoid a crash. Well, I saw…I saw Feldt crying near middeck. I'm kinda worried about her is all, I guess." Marie looked at him and gave a soft smile. "We're all family here, why don't you-no, we talk to her and figure out what's going on?" Allelujah smiled and gave a quick nod as the two went to find their grief-stricken friend.

* * *

Feldt Grace had run out of tears and was just looking out into space. Another year had passed since her parents had died. She still didn't know how and never really found out how they did. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know. It definitely crossed her mind, but maybe she was content knowing that she could be here right now, working to make a change in the world, even if they weren't here to witness it.

She lowered her head and softly whispered "I hope they're proud."

Before she had a chance to think or say anything else, she was startled by a voice from behind her. "Feldt, are you okay?" She turned around. It was Allelujah. She managed to stutter out an "I'm fine" before turning her head away from him. He became excessively worried and went up to her, with Marie coming in through the open door. They each held one of Feldt's shoulders and stood with her in silence. Feldt was confused for a moment but allowed it to happen. She didn't want to push anyone away now. She needed this.

Allelujah again broke the silence after some time. "Feldt, do you want to tell us what's going on? What's wrong?" Feldt wanted to dodge the question, but she didn't want Allelujah to keep pushing her. She didn't look up at him when she gave her answer. "It's nothing, it's just… today's the anniversary of my parents' deaths." Feldt's facial expression went blank. Allelujah and Marie was taken aback. "Feldt, I'm so sorry, what happened to them?" "I don't really know, Allelujah. All I do know is that they were second-generation Gundam Meisters. Nobody's allowed to tell me more than that, so I only know they died today." Marie immediately came into the conversation, flatly stating "That's not fair, they have to tell at least the daughter what happened, can't they? Allelujah?" "Marie, Celestial Being is bound by a code of secrecy. We're not allowed access into that information." Allelujah gave it a quick thought. He didn't want to leave it at that. Feldt had to know, and Marie pushed for a solution with a look in her eyes. He needed to find a way to get the truth without breaking the rules, if possible.

"If they were Meisters, there's a chance that they died in action, and if that's the case, Veda may have a report on what occurred. We could try that." Allelujah stated this idea with a hint of pride, which Feldt attempted to squash moments later. "However, the terminal to Veda on the ship is locked, and we have no way to access it. Even if we did, none of us even have a link to Veda, so we can't get any of the information out of it." Feldt almost sounded determined to avoid Allelujah's suggestion altogether, since it might be frowned upon. Allelujah didn't care. He wanted to get to the bottom of this so the Feldt wouldn't have to feel like this anymore. This is about her parents. She deserved to know.

"Tieria."

Feldt and Marie both looked up at him with slightly puzzled expressions on their faces. Allelujah took no notice and continued his thought. "He's got a link to Veda, doesn't he? We can have him look it up for us!" "He's a stickler for the rules though, he won't agree to this" Feldt countered, still unsure whether or not she wanted to know. Allelujah was determined. "Well, we'll convince him, then" and before both of the girls could protest at the absurdity of that idea, he grabbed an arm from Feldt and Marie and sprinted off down the corridor with them in tow.


End file.
